


A political question.

by Dona_Vngaz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Important questions, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Vngaz/pseuds/Dona_Vngaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Grantaire. Grantaire! Wait! Grantaire, there's a question, a certain question I wish to discuss with you.’’.-he practically shouted, in the middle of the large street. The once drunkard slowed his pace but didn't pause.<br/>‘’Yes?’’.-he asked uninterested.<br/>‘’It's a political question’’.- The cynic sighed. Of course it was going to be a political question, coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>Together they could learn, and complement each other as no one else could. The two sides of a same coin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A political question.

The cynic and the idealistic leader had formed a romantic union which could not be separated even by their own hands. The couple itself was a unique mixture of personalities, feelings, ideals and even ways of showing affection. 

As it had always been, Enjolras was focused in what he had to stay focused: his Patria. His ideals had been his priority for years, even above his friends, which were also an important part of his life. But then, some months before starting his relationship with Grantaire, and just in the moment he had realized his strong feelings for the cynic, the leader had noticed a change in that priorities. His ideals were still in the top, but following close behind was that man who he had become to love. 

Both experienced internal strong changes. Grantaire had reduced his alcoholic tendencies, and even from time to time he had tried to let himself believe and hope for a better humanity, that changes could be made. And Enjolras, now through R, could meditate in a more individualistic way about people and their needs, how to approach to them and what to expect from them. He had learned about affection and how to intimate with another human being in a more personal way. 

Together they could learn, and complement each other as no one else could. The two sides of a same coin.

And now, in an autumn afternoon both were walking side by side, physically next to each other, mentally uneasy wondering about different situations. 

After what seem hours of silence, Grantaire finally spoke with a certain discomfort and insecurity. ‘’So… you must go away?’’.- it was as if the question had already been answered many times but he still wanted that other answer to come, the answer in which Enjolras would say no, but he didn't. The cynic couldn't even look him directly at those fair eyes.

‘’Yes’’.-the leader answered automatically, as he had said so many times in the past, to R and to his friends. But Enjolras’ mind still was somewhere else, nervous and fearful, his companion didn't notice it, clouded by his own thoughts.

After some seconds of pure silence, the man in his characteristically green waistcoat tried to fill the quiet. ‘’So soon?’’.-it sounded more of a compliant even if it wasn't that his intention. Although it was true, the leader had spent too many months travelling to other cities, focused on the meetings, his studies, rallies, or anything else but him. He had scolded himself, thinking that he was ungrateful, he shouldn't complain, it was already a miracle that Apollo himself had chosen him.

The man in red was taken out of his mind with that question, and felt guilty, his façade still unaffected. ‘’Yes, tomorrow morning.’’ They kept walking.

‘’Alone?’’.- not only he felt a little jealous towards the amounts of time he spent with Combeferre or Courfeyrac but he felt genuine curiosity about the whereabouts of his boyfriend.

Oblivious to that jealousy the leader answered casually, stopping his walk to face Grantaire. ‘’No, with a few of our friends. And of course we’ll be joining others.’’

‘’Where?’’.- R now facing Apollo.

‘’In London.’’.-as if he had read the other’s mind asking for more information he clarified directly to that beautiful eyes ‘’Grantaire, there are things I cannot tell you, even you.’’ He knew that he was putting him in danger giving him a bit of extra information. If not telling him completely his propose there could protect him, he would, at all costs. 

‘’I see’’.-Grantaire started leaving, suppressing his emotions, escaping the other man. He knew he wasn't part of that world of idealistic students anyways, and that when the les amis d´l ABC had taken a more important role in politics, Enjolras had made him slowly left the more serious issues, his only mission to protect him. Even so R still went one way or another.

The leader followed him ‘’Please, don't be upset.’’.-Enjolras pleaded worried. Without demonstrating it, he just knew how Grantaire felt. 

‘’Why should I be upset? If you must leave, you must.’’.-R answered shortly, still walking away.

‘’I do have to’’

‘’You told me’’.-he couldn't hide his annoyance and his thoughts of ‘’Enjolras doesn't love you’’ at this point. 

Enjolras finally reached for him, stopping him just with his simple presence at his side. ‘’Great changes are about to take place in this country, tremendous changes. But they can't happen by themselves.’’

‘’So naturally you feel that you, personally, have to go out-‘’

‘’Not only me, many people. Students, workers, many people hate what's going on, don’t you understand?’’.-explained the leader passionately, as some time ago had done, trying to convince the man in the green waistcoat to truly believe in his cause. He felt that frustration again but also that challenge ahead of him, a cynic against an idealistic.

‘’I understand, of course. You want to leave. Then, bye.’’.-said a Grantaire taken by his insecurities.

This time Enjolras took his arm to stop him. ‘’Grantaire, listen to me. I have work to do. The greatest work a man can do. Don't you understand?’’.-R finally looked straight into those eyes flaming with that absolute passion. In that moment he realized sadly that he was never going to be Enjolras first priority.

‘’Yes, Enjolras’’.-he whispered filled with sadness. He continued his previous walk, fighting against those tears that were threatening to fall. 

The leader wasn’t really that affectionate, in public he would take his boyfriend by surprise sometimes by taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. And when they were alone he was still at times awkward and cold; but that didn´t mean that he didn't love him any less.

And after his best efforts to persuade his partner that it was his duty, he remembered the reason for his nervousness. He ran to his cynic.

‘’Grantaire. Grantaire! Wait! Grantaire, there's a question, a certain question I wish to discuss with you.’’.-he practically shouted, in the middle of the large street. The once drunkard slowed his pace but didn't pause.

‘’Yes?’’.-he asked uninterested. 

‘’It's a political question’’.- The cynic sighed. Of course it was going to be a political question, coming from him.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’The question of… marriage’’.-and with that Grantaire stop death in his tracks.

He slowly turned towards the love of his life, searching for answer in that eyes that seemed troubled now to find words. His fearless leader was showing him that insecure side that only he could see. A still confused smile appeared. ‘’Is this a political question?’’ 

‘’Well, yes. Yes, everything is political. Like everything else, the relationship between two men has a socioeconomic base. Marriage must be founded on mutual beliefs. A common attitude and philosophy towards society.’’.- he was pacing, treating the subject like another of his speeches given at the Musain.

‘’And affection?’’.-asked Grantaire, now smiling brightly.

‘’Well, yes, of course. That is also necessary. Such a relationship can have positive social values. When two people face the world with unity and solidarity-‘’

‘’And affection?’’.-now smirked R with a big grin, making Enjolras even more nervous.

‘’Yes, that is an important element! At any rate, I personally am in favor of such a socioeconomic relationship.’’. A blush that seemed like painted in a picture of a Greek God adorned the awkwardness of the fearless leader.

‘’I think you are asking me to marry you’’. 

‘’Well… in a theoretical sense… yes, I am.’’

‘’I was hoping you were.’’ Grantaire had the biggest, truthful and happiest smile that Enjolras had ever seen.

‘’I am very happy, Grantaire’’. And then Enjolras approach to him and took his hand shaking it, awkwardly smiling like an enamored fool. He was, in vain, trying to regain some composure. His, now, fiancée decided he was having none of it and took Enjolras by the neck for the most loving and passionate kiss.

‘’I am very happy.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, readers! This work was inspired by Perchik's proposal to Hodel from the musical: Fiddler on the Roof. It couldn't leave my head the similarity between Perchik and Enjolras. Anyways, thank you for taking time to read it, and feedback is always appreciated. And a big apology for any grammatical mistake, feel free to point them out.  
> Well, I hope you like it, and I wish you a lovely day.


End file.
